Saving Two Worlds
by Lilac Dezzy
Summary: Radiata is quickly dying, and taking Radical, a parallel world, with it. In a desperate attempt to save Radical, the Ethereal Queen and Gabriel Celesta send Jack Russel backwards half a year in time to save Radiata and all of it's creatures.


A/N: Hello, and welcome to my 'First' story. Technically I posted a story similar to this one, but had difficulties putting pen to paper, if you get what I mean. Now I know where I'm going with this story, so I hope to update at least once every 1-2 weeks. I'd like to say I can, but I'm still in school and it tends to kill my inspiration. I apologize for the fact that this chapter is so short, but take comfort in the fact that it's only the prologue.

Summary: Radiata is quickly dying, and taking Radical, a parallel world, with it. In a desperate attempt to save Radical, the Ethereal Queen and Gabriel Celesta send Jack Russel backwards half a year in time to save Radiata and all of it's creatures before it's to late.

Warnings:

AU - I will make major plot changes, though I'm sure you will see a resemblance to the original plot.

Slash/Shonen ai - I don't do guy/girl pairings. I'm going to try to throw this towards Gil/Jack

Elf!Jack – I won't ruin the surprise for how, but Jack will be an elf.

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor will I ever own, Radiata stories or any associated characters, although I do own a copy of the game.

* * *

We join this story in a place quite _distorted _by our standards, where two higher beings discuss what would be the fate of Radiata, a world closely entwined with their own world, Radical. As the days go by their world is slowly becoming lost in the darkness, a darkness that was thrust into Radical through the link Radiata has with it. You see Radiata is dying, and dying fast. It's water is running muddy and it's soil is becoming thin. The mountains are drying up and the many races of the world are slowly dying out. Indeed Radiata is dying, but nobody in Radiata seems to notice. The humans remain ignorant and continue to kills whatever resources are left. The creatures ignore the signs out of fear. The only beings that can help are the Gods and Goddess' of Radical.

"Radiata is Dying...We must do something before the darkness that is spreading overtakes our own world! Gabriel our beautiful world is _crumbling_ in front of my very eyes!"

"Surely there is a way to prevent this from continuing, to protect our world from this growing corruption your Majesty!"

"We cannot meddle to closely with their world,but we have to do something....We must guide a human to the worlds salvation. If we cannot enter that world then we will attract a human here! He will save the world with our guidance. It's our only chance!"

"Surely you don't mean we must help them! They have caused this and they will continue to cause it! They don't understand how to care for their world and _never _will. They have made their grave, now let them lie in it! They deserve what they get my Queen."

"Gabriel! Don't be so quick to judge! The people of Radiata are fragile and weak. They haven't the time nor the guidance to understand what needs to be done to save themselves and though this is true in most cases, some fight past this and live glorious, helpful lives! Do not judge the apple tree by the apples that have fallen on the ground, rotten and sour, because at the top of that tree could be some of the sweetest apples..."

"My views may not be so easily swayed, my Liege."

"Whether you wish it or not we must save them to save ourselves! As long as the darkness reigns over their world it will continue to pollute ours! I have watched Radiata and every day as it worsens our world follows! Lezard, one of our trusted mages, has been driven _mad_ due to the darkness. He craves power now! You cannot tell me Radical is surviving unharmed! Please, share your thoughts on the matter Gabriel! What other solutions do you have!?"

"I....I have no other solutions and for that I am truly sorry. I seem only to cause you more stress. I understand that this is necessary and that I was merely overreacting. If this is the only solution then we shall move forward from here with this plan immediately. I apologize my Queen."

"I knew eventually you would understand Gabriel. I have been watching a child, Jack Russell, for the past six months and he shows promise. Indeed he is a prime example of one of the sweetest apples on the tree. He understands most of the problems Radiata faces and he also understands that they will be hard fix, humanities hatred of elves being one of those problems. If given the right abilities and enough time he could fix the largest of problems. He is the most determined human I have ever seen! If we send him backwards in time, perhaps seven or eight months back, then I believe Radiata ,and in turn Radical, will survive. He can save both worlds!"

"You hold such faith in him. I simply hope it isn't misplaced, because we only have so long before the problem is to far gone to be fixed. I shall go lure him into our world. From there I hope you can convince him to do this."

"He need not be convinced. This is an opportunity he has _dreamed_ of many times. He has lost so much to the darkness and I'm sure he would take any chance he could get to take back those stolen things."

* * *

A/N: Well there it is. I hope you like it. Please review. I appreciate constructive criticism very much, but 'Great story, please update soon' is also quite appreciated!


End file.
